Kono Machi de wa Dare Mo ga Mina Jibun Igai no Nani Ka ni Narita garu
|image = |Kanji Title =この街では誰もがみな自分以外の何かになりたがる |Romaji Title =Kono Machi de wa Dare Mo ga Mina Jibun Igai no Nani Ka ni Narita garu |English Title =Everyone wants to become something other than your own everyone in this town |Artist =The Ivory Brothers |Song # =05 |Usage =Ending |Starting Episode =33 |Ending Episode =42 |Previous = Earthship (Uchūsen Chikyūgō) |Next =Bokutachi ni Aru Mono }} Kono Machi de wa Dare Mo ga Mina Jibun Igai no Nani Ka ni Narita garu (この街では誰もがみな自分以外の何かになりたがる)Everyone wants to become something other than your own everyone in this town by The Ivory Brothers is the 3rd Ending Theme from Episodes 33–42. Lyrics Rōmaji= Kono machi de wa dare mo ga mina jibun igai no nanika ni nari tagaru boku wo (Keep on pushing, step by step... Keep on trying, day by day) Kagami mitsume fui ni omou kimi to mirai Itsumo sukoshi fuan nanosa TSURAI Akogareru kimochi wa aoi shirushi desuka Takuwaete kita yume naraba mada yawarakai Wow wow kono machi de wa dare mo ga mina jibun igai no nanika ni nari tagaru Ima no boku ga sou dakedo wow wow mukai kaze mo toori kaze mo oi kaze to iikikase Samuzora ni ho o age susume Sukoshi nareta kaeri michi o hitori aruku Kumo ga kimi ni miete mune ga tsumaru Hito sabishii kimochi wa yowai shirushi desuka Sagashi tsudzuketa ototachi wa mimimoto ni iru Wow wow kono machi de wa dare mo ga mina jibun ni chikai dareka o hoshigatteru Tatoeba hora kimi no you ni Wow wow mawarimichi mo kemonomichi mo yume ni tsudzuku michi nara Kamawanai hadashi de susume Kako o furi kaeru tabi kuyamazu ni sumu youna Sonna hibidake wo kasanetai yo zutto Wow wow kono machi de wa dare mo ga mina jibun igai no nanika ni nari tagaru Ima wa boku mo sou dakedo Wow wow sono saki de tadori tsukitai jibun ga miete kita yo Ima wa mada todokanai ima wa tada mae ni susume (Keep on pushing myself...) |-| Nihongo= この街では誰もがみな 自分以外の何かになりたがる 僕を... (Keep on pushing, step by step... Keep on trying, day by day) 鏡見つめ不意に思う 君と未来 いつも少し不安なのさ ツライ 憧れる気持ちは 青いしるしですか？ 蓄えてきた夢ならば まだやわらかい wow wow この街では誰もがみな 自分以外の何かになりたがる 今の僕がそうだけど wow wow 向かい風も通り風も 追い風と 言い聞かせ 寒空に帆を揚げ 進め 少し慣れた帰り道を ひとり歩く 雲が君に見えて 胸が詰まる 人寂しい気持ちは 弱いしるしですか？ さがし続けた音たちは 耳元にいる wow wow この街では誰もがみな 自分に近い誰かを欲しがってる 例えばほら 君のように wow wow 回り道も獣道も 夢に続く道なら かまわない 裸足で進め 過去をふり返るたび 悔やまずにすむような そんな日々だけを 重ねたいよ ずっと wow wow この街では誰もがみな 自分以外の何かになりたがる 今の僕がそうだけど wow wow　 その先でたどり着きたい「自分」が見えてきたよ 今はまだ届かない 今はただ前に進め (keep on pushing myself...) |-| English= everyone in this town wants to be something other than themselves I... (Keep on pushing, step by step... Keep on trying, day by day) gazing in the mirror, I suddenly think of a future with you I'm always a little anxious it's hard are longing feelings a mark of inexperience? when it comes to stored up dreams, they are still flexible wow wow everyone in this town wants to be something other than themselves the me I am now is like that, but wow wow I convince myself that the head winds and the cross winds are tail winds raise my sail to the cold sky and continue on alone, I walk the path home that I've gotten a bit used to the clouds look like you my chest is tight are lonely feelings a mark of weakness? the sounds I continued to search for are in my ears wow wow everyone in this town wishes for someone close to themselves for instance, like you wow wow if the detours and animal trails are all paths continuing to dreams I don't mind I'll advance barefoot each time I look back to the past, it seems to end without regret I just want to pile up days like that forever wow wow everyone in this town wants to be something other than themselves right now, I'm like that too, but wow wow I've been seeing a "self" who wants to struggle to a destination beyond that right now, I haven't reached it yet right now, I'm just continuing to advance (Keep on pushing myself...) Reference *The Ivory Brothers Category:Music